


Another Birthday.

by GaaraUnveiled



Series: Will you still call me SuperMan? [1]
Category: Ben 10
Genre: Biting, F/M, Kissing, Some sexual stuff, Touching, underage love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaaraUnveiled/pseuds/GaaraUnveiled
Summary: ~*~*This is the sequel story to "Will you still call me SuperMan?" Please read that first before you read this!~*~*After the two Tennyson cousins finally figure out what they truely feel for eachother, doing "alone time" becomes more harder and extremely risky. Both Ben and Gwen start to question if what they're doing, is really the right thing or not. Everything starts to go well, untill they finally get caught.





	1. Undercover.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Decided to write a sequel to "Will you still call me SuperMan?" It felt right to write it. The title is based off of the ending song to Karin/Chibi Vampire. It's a amazing anime, very underrated. Go watch it! Anyways, back to this story. This story starts off where we left off on from the previous Ben 10 fanfic. After a few months or so I thought why not? It's a great way to add extra writing in. If you haven't read the first story, I'd greatly recommend reading it before this one. I don't want you to miss out on any stuff. If you're not a fan of this, then don't bother reading it. If you like Bwen, then read on! Enjoy.
> 
> ~GaaraUnveiled

Gwen laid wide awake that night, laying on her side as the radio still played softly throughout the hour. Her eyes fluttered, as she heard the familiar sound of her cousin's rhythmatic breathing. The smile, that was previously on her face, faded away as she remembered the pervious things that had happened hours before. Gwen had fallen a sleep, after they spent some time fooling around a little. Now that she was awake again, things weren't feeling so foggy. She clutched to her chest and turned to Ben, who was sound a sleep beside her. Her face burned with blush. A small gasp was released from her mouth, as the memories from before flooded her mind. Her heart was pounding.

'I can't believe I did all those things, with my own cousin.' She thought as she turned herself away in pure embarrassment. She then wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her head between them. Thought after thought came tumbling through her head as the beat of her heart was banging against her chest. A sudden pain was then felt around her body moments after, as her hand accidentally brushed against a few swollen spots. Her fingers traced the bite marks that were left by Ben hours before. She could feel them on her legs and waist, leading up to her chest and neck. It hurt to much to touch them, but at the same time, it felt kinda good.

Even though the guilt was beginning to built up on her. 

She sighed.

After they finally realized the need they had and longed for each other, everything was setting into place. A little too fast perhaps. Gwen remembered Ben pinning her down hard on the bed, then locking his lips fiercely with hers. The sounds of lust and desire that left their mouths was more then just wrong. It was sinful. They knew it was, and they wanted it. He had also pulled her white nightgown down, exposing her chest which was still in development, and began biting. thinking of the touching and body contact they were doing sent a warm wave up the girl's body. If it were all a dream, she begged she wouldn't wake from it. No, never.

Gwen's eyes averted back to Ben, who was still sleeping on his right side, turned away. She then turned her body towards him, placing her soft hand through his chestnut locks, gently rubbing it. He didn't take her virginity, like she had thought he would. She figured he knew it wasn't the right time to, just yet. It had only been a few hours when they saw how deeply attractive they were to one another. Yes, it was happening fast. But not that fast. She leaned down and kissed his lips gently, making sure not to disturb him in his slumber.

The clock read 5 am. In a few hours they would have to get up and ready for school. The thought of having to get up soon made the girl's face turn sour. She didn't feel like getting up for that. All Gwen wanted to do was stay in bed and relax. Right here, next to no one else but Ben. She smiled lightly, poking at her sore chest a little.  
'He really got me here.' She thought, pressing her tender nipple. It still was throbbing from his bites, but it still felt good to touch. She bit her lip and let out a small sound.

"Mmm...." She squeaked. Seconds later, she pulled her nightgown back up and laid her body down, now on her side with her arms extending out. She cautiously wrapped them around her cousin, embracing him with a sleepy hug. He didn't move much, despite feeling Gwen's arms around him. She guessed he was just too tired and exhausted to care at the moment. She didn't blame him either. She was ready to drift back to sleep herself. Gwen yawned.

'I should really get back to bed now. My body hurts and I'm so tired. Schools in less then three hours, and I shouldn't be wasting anymore time.' She concluded, allowing her hands to glide down Ben's waist. He shifted a tiny bit in his slumber, but quickly settled as she relaxed them again, hands folded on his belly. She chuckled.

"What we're doing is wrong and dirty, but I can't help but wonder, how far we'll be allowed to go. What lines we're able to cross. I want to find out." She whispered, clutching a little harder around his waist. "I want to find out the secrets that you're holding in your heart. And I'll show you mine."  
**************************************************  
The morning came fast for the two. 7 am came like the snap of a finger. Ben's darker pair of green eyes opened, omitrix slightly glowing green, like it had been through out the night. He looked over at Gwen, who was still snug next to him, sound a sleep. A small smile came on his face, as he looked down at her, admiring her beauty. She looked so sweet and pure sleeping so soundly. He almost felt bad for having to wake her up.

"Gwen." He whispered lightly. "It's time to get up." A small moan was heard from the tired girl as she rolled over on her other side, not wanting to. He smirked.

"Gwen."

"Hmmmmm."

"It's time for school."

"What?...no not yet please..."

"Come on cuz. It's time to get up."

"Ten more minutes." She whined in her soft pillow, while Ben brushed his fingers through her short orange hair. He then leaned his face closer and quickly kissed her nose, opening her exhausted eyes.

"That got you up." He laughed, gently moving his hand upon her pale face. Gwen's eyes drew to him and she smiled, liking the warmth his body was giving off. He then pulled her up from the bed, having her sit still on the cozy mattress. He eyes then looked at her arms, body, and neck. He grinned.

"Forgot I left these." He whispered, poking at her bite marks and bruises with caution. Gwen blushed then looked down at her legs, a little embarrassed still from what all took place last night. She was hoping he'd kinda forget and remember later on through out the day. But at the same time, she was glad she had his attention. She smirked.

"You got me good on my chest." She confessed, pulling her night gown down for him to see. He moved himself closer, observing all the marks that were around her struggling chest. He gently raised his hand and went over to it, pinching Gwen's sore nipple. She winced a little and moaned, making it sound more like a squeak. Ben thought it was too cute.

"My god you're adorable." He started, letting go off her pink teat. Gwen huffed a little after he released, feeling a little turned on again. It was so early to be to. The clock read 7:05, and they knew they had to get going. But they didn't want to. Ben's father had already left for work, leaving his mother home, who was still lost in slumber. She bit her lip.

"I don't want to go to school." She whispered, while part of her nightgown strap fell off her shoulder. He sighed, feeling the same way she was feeling.

"Me either. Schools for dumb asses with a college degree anyway. I don't want any classes today. Besides, I think I have gym again and I don't want that." He then collapsed backwards, staring up at the dark ceiling in silence. Gwen looked at him quietly for a few seconds then smiled, hoping the plan inside her head would possibley work. She leaned her body down next to his.

"Perhaps we could get out of it the old fashioned way." She said, voice sounding a bit sly. Ben's eyes drifted up to Gwen's and face turned a bit red. Was she thinking what he was? He really truely hoped so.

"You mean, play sick?" He asked, Getting a little hyped for the idea. She nodded, showing a slight grin. The cousins high fived and laughed.

"Wooohoo! Let's do it! Wait....."

"What?"

"How are we...going to pull that? I mean, we already skipped the rest of school yesterday. And, none of our parents know that. It would look bad if we stayed home, not checking in with the school and all. They would call, knowing something was up." The brunette said sitting himself back up. Ben then got off of his bed, moving over to his dresser to get clean clothes on for the day. Gwen watched quietly, not liking the way he was concluding things. She wanted to stay right here with him in his room. She made a pouty face.

"So, we're just going to go then?"

"Yeah. We have no choice to. We don't want to blow our cover Gwen. If anyone find out about what we're doing we can get in so much trouble. Especially with....oh..." He stopped his talking completing and looked at her, eyes trailing to her neck and body. He burned with blush.

"What?" She asked, not liking the look he was giving her. Ben crossed his arms and looked away.

"Um, we need to cover you up good today. We don't want anybody to see your....."

She looked at herself and displayed a deep shade of red in her cheeks. Ben had left bite marks all over her, especially four big ones around her neck and chest. Not to mention one huge mark around her teat. She massaged her soreness.

"I also realized that I didn't have any spare clothes to change into. I don't want to wear the same stuff I've already worn yesterday." She explained as Ben took his shirt off and opened up his drawer.

He dug though his clothing and pulled out two shirts; his black one, with the Three Day's Grace logo and the gray one with the peace sign that said "Be Kind" printed on it. He placed the black shirt on and threw Gwen the other. He turned back to her.

"You can wear one of mine today. It's kinda old and it's the only shirt that's kinda girly. All my other shirts wouldn't be your size or style." He said, digging for some pants. Gwen was quiet for a moment. She looked at the shirt he had given her to wear, then back at him, showing a rather pleased smile. She then carefully allowed her nightgown to drape down her back, revealing her bare yet bruised skin. She then pulled the new shirt over her head and brought it down. It fit just right, and the material was quite comfy. 

"Thank you." She said, analyzing herself in the small mirror that was hanging on Ben's wall.

"You're welcome." He answered, pulling down his pants.

The two then spent the next five minutes getting ready for another day of education. Ben was hoping he could get a quick shower in before heading off but realized he couldn't due to the time. He thought XLr8 could get the job done but, Gwen insisted it wasn't a good idea to turn into aliens in the house. Especially with his mother still sound a sleep. So the boy just had to deal with it.

While Ben was washing his face, Gwen knew she had to hide a few problems she now had. She went and snuck into her aunt's dark bedroom to grab a few things. She grabbed a blue scarf to cover up her marks that Ben had left, and a tube of mascara, wanting to try something new. After Ben was finished with his face, she entered in, trying on the makeup. Breakfast had to be fast to, with only time for a small meal to eat.

Gwen waited patiently by the door for him, placing the last remaining bits of toast in her mouth which was her breakfast. Minutes later, Ben came hopping in on one foot while trying to put his shoe on. She snickered.

"Having trouble dweeb?" She asked, crossing her arms with a smug expression. He just looked at her then rolled his eyes, displaying a smug look of his own.

"Not at all Gwen." He answered, finally getting it on.

"We better hurry or we're going to be late."

"Nah why the rush. Let's just take our time. So what if we're a little late. Maybe he can get some extra "alone time" in." He said, voice hinting something a bit dirty.

Her eyes grew wide for a sec, then partly closed, showing a sly look of desire. She then reached out her arm and pulled his body towards hers, running her hands down his stomach.

"Extra alone time you say?" She asked, feeling herself start to get a little excited. 

"Only if we have the time." He said, biting his lip a little.

"Where should we take it?"

"In the bathroom maybe?"

"Mmmm....I love that idea." She cooed.

He then placed his hand underneath her chin and brought it up gently. His lips crashed upon hers, giving her only a little bit of what he had given her previously the night before. After they released, Ben stopped to look into her light green eyes. His thumb, gently caressing her cheek.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, then kissed her forehead.


	2. Crazy little thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I've posted. Also sorry the chapters have been kinda short so far. They will be longer. I promise. :)

The bell rang for third period class, being English for the two. Ben strolled into the classroom like usual, with his dull bored expression greatly displayed upon his face. He slumped into his chair and placed his head on his desk. He was more then ready for this class to be over with. English was not his best subject, and his report card could defiantly back him up on that. 

It had already been a rough day, with gym being his first class and math being his second.   
He got his ass served to him in first period, when the coach decided a nice game of dodgeball would be right to start the day off. And of course, he knew he was going down hill the moment he realized he couldn't turn into any of his aliens due to the school rules. So he was all alone. In just his Tennyson form. He ended up going inside the locker room with a sore arm and jaw.

Math hadn't gone so well either. Ben already knew he was going to fail the Algebra test. But upon seeing it after all the shit he had just gone through in gym, wasn't really doing it for him. He needed relief somehow. He needed his cousin badly.

Gwen came in a minute or so after. Walking into the classroom with her books neatly in her arms. She sat across from Ben this time, kinda nervous at first but thrilled to be closer to him. Maybe they would be able to pass a few notes or two, or maybe even give each other slight glances. Whatever the case, she was happy to be close to him. Ben automatically noticed, and gave her a smirky smile. Gwen returned it back.

Their teacher then took the usual attendance, seeing who was here and who was not. After that was over, she started to pass out copies of the new book they were going to read,which was **Everlasting Tuck**, instructing then to turn to the very first chapter. It only took one look for Ben to shove the book a side. There was nothing more he hated then a stack of boring bond literature. And by the looks of it, Gwen didn't seem so fond of it either. The boy turned to their English teacher and raised his hand. She pulled her glasses down And eyed him, letting out a long sigh.

"Yes Ben?"

"May I please go to the bathroom?" He asked, eyeing Gwen when he spoke who got the message. Their teacher stood quietly for a moment or two, as if battling with her indecisiveness of letting him be excused. She figured he wouldn't be drooling with boredom if he was gone for a minute or to. She placed her hand on her hips.

"Fine. Make it snappy though." She replied, turning her attention back to the book. Gwen then bravely raised her hand as Ben stood up from his seat, making his way over to the door. She let out another sigh.

"Yes Gwen?"

"May I please go get a drink?" She politely asked, sounding a lot younger. She began to rub her temples.

"Fine just, hurry up. The both of you. I don't want to have to start over with this chapter." She warned as Gwen sauntered over to the door where Ben was waiting. The cousins exchanged looks and smiles, relived to finally get out of class for once. Even if it was a few minutes, they were going to make it worth wild. They entered the hall, mix of excitement and wonder filled their curious minds as they both looked around the area, making sure the coast was clear. When everything was, Ben grabbed Gwen by the arm and pulled her to the boy's bathroom, quickly closing the door behind them. Gwen instantly panicked.

"Wait." She whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

"You didn't check the stalls. Make sure we really are alone." She said, worrying about getting caught. Ben let go of her and quietly went to check, body bending down as he looked under the four stalls. He then gave her a thumbs up.

"All good." He said, walking back over to her. He then embraced her back with one arm, pulling her swiftly to his chest, then lifting up her chin with his finger. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, showing the same affection that he was currently feeling. Ben then leaned in and kissed her, tilting his head as he locked his lips with hers. She kissed him back, placing her arms around his waist. They parted seconds after, red in the face as they glanced up at each other.

Gwen slid her hand up his chest, then down his stomach as she leaned her lips to his now exposed shoulder, gently biting him like he had done to her the night before. A small moan escaped the boy's mouth. 

"G-Gwen." He stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"That felt kinda good." He admitted to her, bashfully hinting at wanting her to do some more. 

"It did? You like it?"

"Yeah..do it again. Only this time, leave a mark." He spoke, feeling his voice spike up a little bit. She blushed for a second then looked at the spot where she had just bitten him. It was just on his shoulder, easily covered up by his sleeve. But what use was a shoulder when she could just simply go for his neck? Gwen knew damn well that would be rather risky, especially since Ben didn't wear scarves or anything around that area. What if someone noticed it?

Someone like his parents, the teachers, and other kids. Or worse, Grandpa Max...

But none of that mattered right now.

Ignoring everything at the moment, Gwen pressed Ben up against the bathroom wall, Pressing gently upon his neck with her lips, grasping a hold of the boy. She bit him impenetrably, hearing a soft but sonorous noise leave him as she pressed down harder. It wasn't untill he felt his body get turned on that he started to pant a little. The feeling was too amazing.

"Gah!" He grunted, shutting his eyes as Gwen kept biting. She then released from him, laying her head on his shoulder as she too was panting a little. Her cheeks burned with ember.

"I uh, think I left one." She said a little embarrassed, raising her head from where it lay and turned to look at Ben's neck. Just below his chin, was a small, but noticeable mark stood. It was purple, and sore looking, kinda like the way Gwen's neck, body, and chest did. Ben placed his hand on to where the hurting spot was and touched it. He winced a little, but then started to like the feeling again. He then pulled up Gwen's shirt.

"This is payback I'm guessing." He said, pinching at her chest. Gwen giggled a little then flicked his forehead, hinting that it was time to get going back to class.

"Come on dweeb, it's time to get back to English. There's a bling book waiting for us." Gwen said, pulling her shirt back down from when Ben had touched her. Ben then gave out a disappointed moan, showing her timid eyes. He didn't want to have to go back so soon and so suddenly. He really liked the private time they were having, and didn't want it to end. He touched his now marked neck.

"Damn already? We were just getting started." He grumbled, trying to cover up his now noticeable neck.

"I know. But it's already been like five minutes. The last thing we want is someone being suspicious of our actions." She said pulling something out of her pocket.

"Here." 

"What's that?"

"For your neck silly. We don't want anyone seeing you like this. You have a hickey now, and no one is going to know." She explained, handing him over a red bandana. Ben took the bandana and tied it around his neck, adjusting it nicely. He then looked back up at her with a smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now let's start heading back. I'm still in the boys bathroom you know. And I don't want any boys coming in here." She said, walking towards to where the door was. 

"Wait Gwen."

"Yeah?"

He then pulled her in by her arm, dragging her back to where he was and held her tightly in his grasp. Without speaking, he reached for her chin and kissed her, lips locking. After a few seconds he let her go, looking at her with nothing more but grace. She looked back at him and smiled, eyes heading for the door again.

"I know we need to go. But, I just wanted to kiss you again." He spoke softly.


	3. Feel the night we sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. I've been on and off with writing lol. I've also been trying to learn how to draw in the Ben 10 style lately. I really want to be able to draw better Bwen doodles. I love those two so much.

Gwen's eyes looked up at him after receiving one last kiss before heading off to class. She felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled at her, beaming with absolute delight. She grinned herself, as he took her hand and opened up the door, leading out into the clear hallway.

"Thanks." She said, letting go of his hand and rubbing the back of her head. 

"For what?"

"For, well. For everything I guess." She bashfully answered. The boy snickered as he took back her hand.

"Mmm you're welcome. Maybe we can get a little more "alone" time during lunch. We can go back up on the roof, or hide in the shadows of the courtyard. Where it's risky."~ He said, voice dropping to seduction at the last bit of his sentence. Gwen cooed then pressed her hand to his chest.

"Oh if only it was that time now. Damn I don't want to go back to class. I want more of you." She said, voice spiking up again as her thoughts began to rush in her head. Ben smirked.

"Don't worry darling. I got you." He whispered, eyes looking at his beautiful cousin. The two then realized that they had been out of the classroom for a little too long, both a little worried that someone would grow suspicious of their actions. Ben quickly pulled Gwen across the hall and back up to the classroom door, opening it rather cautiously then he had done before. When they entered in, their teacher, who was reading out loud stopped and glanced over at the two, along with the rest of the class. She placed her hand upon her hip and began to tap her finger, not looking so happy.

"Tennysons," She began to say. "You two were suppose to be back a while ago. What took you two so long?" She asked, voice starting to sound pretty upset. Both cousins instantly started to panic inside, forgetting how long they must've really been out of the classroom for. It was five minutes right? Or maybe seven? Ten? Twelve? Oh who knows....

Gwen's face hinted a bit of red, while Ben was trying everything he could to cover up his embarrassment. If he played it off cool, maybe she wouldn't get so suspicious like she was getting. Maybe she'd let Gwen and him go.

"There was a line in the bathroom." He started to explain. "And, I don't like waiting so, I went down the hallway to use the restroom. I don't know what Gwen was doing." He said, eyeing her in a way which translated to something along the lines of "You better quickly make something up." Gwen smiled nervously upon getting Ben's message and cleared her throat. Their teacher was waiting.

"The water fountain is luke warm. So I had to go around the corner." She said, pointing to the open hallway. "The water is much colder over there."

"Then why did it take so long? Let me guess Gwen, long line?" She asked, not liking how these two kids were testing her patience. Gwen instantly nodded, showing a small, uneasy smile.

"Y-yeah. I guess everyone is thirsty today." She answered, eyes looking around the room to see the other kids staring at her and Ben. She almost never got in trouble like this. Their teacher then sighed, seeing she was getting no where with the cousins and began rubbing her temples again in slight anger. She then picked up the book the class was currently reading and turned to the page where they had left off. She eyed the two.

"Alight Tennysons. Take your seats. I hope in the future none of this happens again. I pray your little stories are true and whatnot, and I can't afford to have this tardy behavior again from the both of you. This is your only warning." She responded, voice now sounding sharper then it had before. They nodded quietly in understandment, taking their seats as commanded, sitting across from each other. 

The class snickered a little bit, finding the whole situation rather amusing. Ben just ignored them, not at all in the mood to pick any fights today. He was in enough "trouble" already. As for Gwen, her mind was just set on what had happened in the bathroom minutes before. Her heart was still beating wildly, loving the touch and feel of her cousin against the wall, turned on like a vacuum cleaner. 

Seeing Ben like that for the first time really sent waves of excitement and warmth up her body. She wanted to experience more with him, and lunch was only a little ways away. They could try more things in the shadows of the courtyard, or even go back up on the roof. So much was in the girl's mind, and she couldn't help but imagine all the things she wanted to do with Ben. All the things that only adults who were married, would do. Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

As the class died down and gave all their focus back to their teacher, Ben's glance darted back over to Gwen, who was still deep in thought. A smile crept up on his face as he looked at her, eyes full of nothing more but heavy love. Yes they got in trouble, and yes their teacher was slightly suspicious, but none of that really mattered to him. He had Gwen, and she was the only thing that meant something to him.

He wanted to embrace her once more.  
**************************************************

For the next half hour, the students continued to listen to the book being read to them. Well, at least some of the students. Ben was twiddling around with his game boy, which he smuggled into the classroom again like last week. He thought that sneaking some Pokémon in before the period was over would be worth the waste of the lesson. He had hid the device in between his book so no one could see what he was really doing. With the volume turned down, he could get away with anything. The bell then rang, concluding the period.

Their teacher marked the spot where they left off on and placed down her book, while the other students began to pack up their things to head out for lunch.

"Don't forget to do those five questions I assigned for homework." She called out as kids began to leave. Ben upon loosing the battle he was on, turned off his game boy and placed it back into his bag, pushing the book a side. He got up and swung his book bag over his shoulder. Gwen grabbed for her belongings as well, reaching for her book bag and jacket. She turned to Ben who was already waiting for her. He smiled.

"Ready for lunch?" He asked, feeling his smile form into a grin. Gwen chuckled then walked over to him, already loving the tone of his voice.

"I am. I hope you are." She replied. Ben then ran his fingers through his hair, feeling a bit turned on. He moved a bit, feeling anxious but excited at the same time. He'd been aching to be alone with Gwen all day, and 10 minute bathroom runs just wasn't going to do for him.

"Ready then ever."

The two then scurried off to the door, entering the now crowded hallway. People were pushing and elbowing each other, trying everything they could to get to their lockers. Unlike the two cousins, they didn't take their time. Ben looked over to Gwen.

"You need anything from your locker?" He asked, pointing down the hall a little ways. She shook her head.

"No, not today." She answered, pulling him the other direction. Ben then came to a stop.

"Not even your lunch? What about Caroline?" He asked, kinda surprised she wasn't going to even bother with eating, or Caroline today. (Gwen named her lunch box). She then just shrugged, pulling at his arm again.

"No. I'm not really that hungry. Besides, we already have plans." Gwen replied as she walked with him up to the two heavy doors, which led out into the courtyard. Their eyes glanced around, trying to seek out a hidden spot to go to. No such luck. The place was already crowded. Ben then went for his watch, on a quest for a solution.

"Ben what are you doing?" She asked, as she watched him fiddle around with the omnitrix. He looked at her with a sly look to his eyes, then glanced back down. He chuckled.

"I think that's pretty oblivious doofus." He stated playfully, looking for the right alien to choose. She placed her hands over his arm.

"You can't do that dweeb, You'll get in trouble." Gwen said, looking around the almost cleared hallways. 

"I know but it'll be quick Gwen I promise. I'm just going to use Xlr8 this one time today that's all. I wanna see if he'll be able to find us a private spot." He explained, searching through the watch.

A few students walked by them, carrying their lunch bags and notebooks as they passed by them, whispering and laughing to themselves. One boy eyed Ben, spreading a wide hateful smile across his face as he came to a halt with his friend by his side. Ben's eyes drooped as he hung himself over a little bit, recognizing the boy as one of his peers from his last class. His English class to be exact. Gwen grew quiet. The boy then spit on the ground.

"Hey Tennyson, what took you so long in the bathroom? Touching yourself or something?" He asked, ending his sentence with a laugh. Annoyed blush crept up on Ben's face as the two boys continued to tease and taunt him. He let out a long sigh, really tempted to just turn into wild mutt and tear their asses to pieces. But of course he didn't, for Gwen's sake. She wanted to speak, but knew Ben was able to take care of it. Ben spit himself.

"Oh shut it freak." He bellowed out, taking Gwen's arm suddenly, pulling her away. The two boys followed behind their trail, curious to why Ben wasn't using any violence like last time. Or that watch of his. The first boy spoke up again.

"Oh shut it freak." He said, repeating Ben in a mocking tone. Ben closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, getting real sick of the way he was being treated. Gwen was about to open her mouth but was quickly silenced by his hand. He looked at her and smiled as if saying "Don't worry, I got this.". His cousin nodded and the two continued to walk away, hoping all of this would end. Sadly it didn't.

"What, ya got nothing to say back? Answer me loser. Where ya going now Tennyson? Back to the bathroom to jerk off some more?" He called out as Ben and Gwen were about to open up the doors that led out into the courtyard. It was now Gwen's turn to let out a sigh. She looked back over to Ben as he pried open the door, pulling her through the entrance.

"Leave us alone guys. Or you're going to regret it." Ben sharply retorted, taking her by surprise. Both boys smuggley smiled, still following them over to the door. At this moment in time, the alien turning boy was just done with it all. He embraced Gwen's hand.

"The roof tops again?" He whispered suddenly. Gwen nodded, still eyeing the two boys.

"Anything to get away from these creeps Ben." She answered as he held tighter on to her hand, loving the soft feeling of his firm grip.


End file.
